buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient World
THESE CARDS ARE FANMADE AND ARE IN NO WAY OFFICIAL "Ancient World" (エンシェント Enshento Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. It is themed mainly around dragons which often are Deity-like and/or organic in appearance compared to other dragon themed Worlds. The card frame resembles a stone wall with several cracks to make it appear to be very old. Playstyle Ancient World prominently follows a "protect the castle" playstyle, which revolves around overwhelming the opponent with one powerful size 3 monster that is also very difficult to defeat, using support effects that protect the monster and make it stronger. Dragon Lords typically focus on one extremely powerful monster in the center that protects the player for the entire game. In some cases, Dragon Lords may gain additional strength when close to death or outright "evolve" to stronger forms upon being destroyed. To help support this playstyle, many of their size 1 and 2 monsters have abilities that activate by discarding themselves when the player controls a size 3 monster. Wild Dragons use size 3 monsters that activate their effects by discarding other Wild Dragons to stay on the field and disrupt the opponent's cards, they support this with cards that generate more resources when they're discarded. The Raging Spirits focus on redirecting attacks to their size 3 monsters to safely leave the center area open and use items without being left vulnerable to direct attacks. This is usually supplemented with a size 0 on the left or right that acts as additional support for the player or the size 3 Raging Spirits. The Dragon Chief Emperors focus on keeping their size 3 monsters in the center and strategically defending them. They are capable of bringing forth more powerful forms when their size 3 monsters have no more soul left and have an adequate number of Dragon Chief Emperor cards in the drop zone. The MAX Dragons use one single monster, that continously evolves into stronger forms that are higher than size 3. They also reward the player for only having one monster on the field. The Linkdragon Order is an exception, as they focus on more on Size 1 monsters with the keyword D Share, which allows a card to share all of its D ability with all cards with D Share on the field, and become more powerful in high number. The size 3 Linkdragon Order cards have Spiral D Share, which allow then to get the D ability of all D Share cards in their soul. The Genesis Dragons focus on having a formation of a Size 3 monster with two Size 0 monsters, where the Size 0 monsters are the more powerful ones and keep the Size 3 monster alive. Attributes *Chaos *Defense *Deity *Dragon *Dragon Chief Emperor *Dragon Lord *Draw *Enhance *Fire *Fire Power *Guardians *Hundred Demons *Land *Liberator *Light *Linkdragon Order *MAX Dragon *Primitive Dragon *Raging Spirits *Recovery *Water *Weapon *Wild Dragon *Wind List of Ancient World cards Flags *Ancient World (card) Items Spells Impacts Monsters Size 0 Size 1 Size 2 Size 3 Impact Monsters Size 3 Trivia *Ancient World was the first World to not receive all card types (in this case, items) in its first support set. Category:Worlds Category:Ancient World